My life is AWESOME
by sebbybaby
Summary: After the stupid Ludwig dumps you his older brother Gilbert takes you out on a date... An AWESOME Prussia X Reader. I don't own hetalia but I would love to!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ludwig**

"It's such an awesome day today! But not as awesome as me!"

"You are not that awesome," I say under my breath.

I am extremely lucky. I get to go on a date with Prussia. Sadly the only reason that this is happening is because I was dumped by his little brother Germany. So I am really only a pity case. Well... I don't really care since he is a little hotter than his younger brother, but he is a little, ok more then a little, annoying with all of his awesomeness crap. Well beggars can't be choosers.

"So what do you want to do first?"

Blushing I reply, "well, I was thinking we could go see a movie."

I could see that he was blushing a little too. "Do you mean one of those chick-flicks?"

"No, of course not, actually I have been wanting to go see this one American movie."

"Which one?"

"Hansel and Gretel, witch hunters!"

"Wow, you like movies like that? I had no idea."

"Why wouldn't I like them? I mean they are sometimes funny and I like some of the violence. It kind of calms me down after something really bad happens."

"Is that why you want to watch it today? Because of the breakup?"

"Yes and no, I kind of want to watch it anyway but I guess that could be a good reason."

"Well it is a good enough reason to see it without my brother. Heh heh." He starts laughing and I start laughing with him. Suddenly I stop laughing when I see a certain someone walking near by with a girl all over him. "God what the hell is he doing here?" I say while we duck behind a trashcan while the big bad Germany walks past us with fem Italy dangling from his arm.

"He told me that he was staying home and not seeing anyone," he looked over, "hey, why are blushing so much?"

"It's because you are standing really, really close to me!" I yell as I stand up. I realize that everyone was staring at us including Germany and fem Italy. I felt stupid because all I did was grab Prussia and ran into the nearest restaurant I could find. We quickly got seated and relaxed completely.

"You were totally awesome thinking of coming here really quickly and hiding behind the trashcan. I can't think of a single reason why my idiot little brother would dump someone so smart and beautiful."

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"That you are smart... and that you are beautiful." He repeated as he leaned forward across the table and pushed back a piece of my hair away from my face. I pull away though,**_ stupid! What do you think you are doing pulling away from PRUSSIA, THE PRUSSIA. God why am I so stupid?_**

"I am so sorry but I am just not completely sure I am ready to move on over your brother," I admitted.

"I can understand that. That is the way I felt when I broke up with Hungary."

"Um... do you still want to see that movie?"

"Yeah, that's what we came here for anyway. And I bet that Ludwig is long gone by now."

"Your right let's go!" We had to apologize to the server and then we finally got into the theater and watched the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Dinner**

"Thank you so much for trying so hard to cheer me up."

"Not a problem, I wanted to get to know you better and this just made it easier."

"I can't say you learned anything about me yet. So... should get to know another better by talking over dinner? It would be my treat." We walked into In-N-Out Burger to get some burgers. We order our burgers and sit down in a booth. I ask, "so what are you itching to know about me?"

"Just what you like to do in your free time, what your favorite foods are, and why you were attracted to my brother instead of me."

"Well, I watch anime and read. My favorite food is between lettuce and bacon. Finally, I dated your brother because I thought that he had loved me and I normally jump at an opportunity to be loved by someone. I guess I was wrong about and about you."

"I can only say this for my awesome self but not about him, you were very wrong about me. I have actually lovedyou for a really long time."

"You have! I have not noticed at all that you did. Then I would have chosen to go out with you instead of getting dumped by Ludwig. I have noticed that you have not been saying awesome that much today. Why is that?"

"I haven't? Really? I thought that I was saying twice as much as normal. Maybe I should start saying it a lot more often."

"Wow, I regret telling you that."

"Why would you regret telling the awesome me that I am not using the awesome word awesome?"

"Because you use it so many times it gets a little annoying."

"Does it really? I always thought it was cool."

"Sorry to tell you this but when you don't say awesome all the time you are really cute."

"Um, wow, really? If I had known that then I would have stoped. Know that you have told me I will not use it as much, no matter how awesome the word is."

"That's nice seeing your my new boyfriend." I state, proudly smiling.  
Blushing he said," really? You would want to go out with me?"

"Well yeah, you would probably be better then your brother and I like you a lot more."

"Awe... I mean, Great, we should defiantly go on another date together." We both smile at each other and shake on it.

**THE END**


End file.
